


Disgustingly in Love

by netnetnet135



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Alden is a Really Bad Dad, Background Sokeefe, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Sokeefe is established, Stargazing, yes the handholding scene is loosely based off of andi mack bench scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netnetnet135/pseuds/netnetnet135
Summary: Prompt: Dex has a bad day and going to his 'escape' place that night (a cove, a field, a barn, whatever) only to find that Fitz is already there, trying to recover from a bad day of his own. They discover they have the same hiding spot, and some other things, in common. Bonus points if they don't like each other at the start and then are at least *almost* boyfriends at the end. Also stargazing maybeThere's a classroom on the Year One floor that is completely unused, and Dex and Fitz usually go there whenever they're feeling down. Somehow, they've never crossed paths there before.“So... what are you doing here?” Dex asked.“I could ask the same of you,” Fitz replied, looking at him expectantly.Dex sighed.
Relationships: Dex Dizznee/Fitz Vacker, Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Disgustingly in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Alden is a really bad dad, and Fitz mentions his dad pressuring him a lot, so if that triggers you, beware!
> 
> Dex also mentions people teasing him for his family situation (prejudices about matchmaking and triplets) so beware of that as well!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Dex avoided looking anywhere except his destination: the unused classroom on the Year One’s floor. No Mentor taught there anymore (he never asked why, and didn’t really care), but now it was his spot. Where he went when he wasn’t happy. When people teased him. He absentmindedly opened the door and entered the room was knocked out of his thoughts by the figure in the corner. “Dex?” the instantly recognizable voice asked in confusion. Dex gaped and replied in similar confusion, “Fitz?”

Fitz was in the unused classroom on the Year One’s floor, the place where he went when he had a bad day. When he couldn’t stand his dad and it started to get to him at school. His thoughts were interrupted when someone else entered his room. He recognized him immediately, but what was he doing here? “Dex?”

Both boys stared at each other for a full minute, neither moving from opposite sides of the room. Eventually, Fitz cleared his throat and Dex moved and sat down next to him. “So... what are you doing here?” Dex asked.

“I could ask the same of you,” Fitz replied, looking at him expectantly. 

Dex sighed. “We might have literally saved the world, but people still think me and my family are lesser because of their stupid prejudices. You?” 

“Sorry about those people. My dad is... not the best. And it’s starting to get to me. So when I’m angry about that, I come here.”

“Sorry about your dad. If it’s ok to ask, what’d he do?”

Fitz pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. “Just lecture me again about making people proud, and about our ‘reputation’” Fitz did air quotes, “and how important it is to keep the Vacker reputation intact, and how Alvar, Biana, and I already stained it, but I need to keep the rest clean, and blah blah blah.”

Dex knew Alden wasn’t the greatest (he wasn’t stupid) but he didn’t imagine it was that bad. All he could say was “Yikes.”

Fitz laughed halfheartedly and gave him a small smile. Dex refused to acknowledge the heat on his face, and instead said something about Sophie and Keefe being disgustingly in love with each other. _Idiot! That’s his ex-girlfriend and best friend! _But Fitz laughed harder than Dex had ever seen and agreed. “They are stupidly in love, aren’t they? I’m happy for them, though.” The remark seemed genuine, and Dex felt his hopes start to rise, but attempted to squash them down again.__

____

“Me too. You stupidly in love with anyone?” _Dex, you idiot! Why’d you say that? He’s going to think you like him or something! You do like him, though, but you can’t let him know that! _He hoped his panic and his blush didn’t show in the dark room.__

______ _ _

He looked him straight in the eyes, teal meeting periwinkle, and said “Yeah, I am. What about you?”

______ _ _

Dex smiled and looked down at their hands, which had been inching towards each other since he had mentioned Sophie and Keefe. “Yeah, me too.” He linked their hands, and Fitz squeezed. They sat in the abandoned classroom together in comfortable silence for a while, just holding hands.

______ _ _

~line break/scene change~

______ _ _

They went on a date a week later. The same place he took Sophie in Year Two. They watched the stars together and competed to see who could find the most constellations. Suddenly Fitz leaned over him from where they had been lying next too each other, and traced the freckles on his face. “I think I have a lot more stars to choose from here,” he teased. “Oh yeah?” Dex asked, and leaned up and kissed him.

______ _ _

~line break/scene change~

______ _ _

“They’re disgustingly in love, aren’t they?” Sophie said fondly. “Yeah, they are.” Keefe replied.

______ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @everyonehasthoughts on Tumblr for the prompt! 
> 
> I'm @netnetnet135 on Tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
